Some electronic devices operate over an industrial grade temperature range (e.g., −40° C. to 85° C.). Electronic components that satisfy such broad temperature range are typically much more expensive than electronic components that operate over a commercial grade temperature range (e.g., 0° C. to 70° C.). Some electronic components may not even operate properly at relatively low temperatures (e.g., <0° C.).
Heating of the electronic components during low ambient temperatures helps to keep the components in a relatively-high temperature range for improved operation. However, energy may be wasted through a heat dissipation mechanism when the ambient temperature is relatively low. Also, the electronic components may be specially designed to retain heat, which also increase their cost.